


Groceries

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Female Character, Eclipsa is 24, F/F, Flirting, Gay, Meet-Cute, Moon is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Eclipsa had hated weekly shopping.Until she saw the girl.(Oneshot that could be expanded into a proper story)





	Groceries

Weekly groceries used to be hell.

Eclipsa had to drag herself from bed every morning to get a half trollyfull of whatever was cheapest. She often mentally griped about how she _would_ have a lot of money if her ex-husband's family hadn't cheated her out of her inheritance. She was still a little bitter to this day, her rather boring job of cashier-managing at a clothes store and her side jobs of babysitting not affording her enough money to buy little indulgences like the chocolate she loved.

So yeah, Eclipsa had hated weekly shopping.

Until she saw the girl.

It was hard to miss her. She had dyed her hair a sky blue, though her light brown roots were slightly noticeable. She seemed due for a re-dye. She wore some relatively fashionable clothes, though nothing too expensive, and her eyes were one of the most beautiful shades of blue that Eclipsa had ever seen.

"Oh god I'm so gay right now"

It had slipped out before she could stop herself, and the girl, only down the aisle from her, turned to look at her curiously. Eclipsa pointedly looked away, and, after a momentary pause, the girl hesitantly did so too.

Yeah. She NEEDED this girls' number.

The girl dropped the sketchpad she was taking off the shelf and gave a cute little yelp as she caught it, eyes wide and stumbling slightly, almost banging her head on the shelf. Eclipsa stepped closer before she could stop herself, and couldn't keep the concern from her voice. "Are you okay?"

The younger flushed in embarrassment, shoulders coming up to her ears as she clutched the book to her chest and mumbled "Yeah. Sorry"

"No need to apologise. Are you an artist?" she gestured to the book. The girl looked at her in surprise before shrugging. 

"Um. Not really. I just like sketching when I'm tired. I'm in uni, so i don't get much time when I'm not studying or revising. So i can't play games or anything. But drawing can be quick and easy" she replied with a nervous sort of smile.

Eclipsa was a little taken aback. Uni? She was younger than she expected, she thought she was in her early 20s.

"Oh, University? That's very impressive. How old are you?" she smiled. The girl blushed slightly, if from embarrassment or not Eclipsa couldn't really tell. "I'm 19. And it's not really impressive. I'm barely passing"

Woohoo, 19, she wasn't a creep for finding her cute! Eclipsa was 24, going on 25, but she knew well that she looked about 18. She couldn't help but wonder if this girl thought she was younger, too.

"My name's Moon. Moon Papillon. Who are you?" the girl said, and Eclipsa couldn't stop her heart from pounding. Moon. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Heck.

"I'm Eclipsa Nocturn. It was very nice to meet you, Moon!" she smiled, enjoying Moon's blush. 

She turned to leave, but froze at a hesitant voice. "C-can i have your number?"

She turned, surprised. "Oh, yes! Of course, that would be lovely!" she couldn't prevent the blush that came to her own face.

Shopping used to be a pain. 

Not anymore, it seemed.


End file.
